McDonald Ingalls
McDonald Ingalls '''(VIF001) is the current and second dominant female of the Ingalls Mob. Her parents were the dominant pair Chaz and Granny. She was born on August 24, 2008 with two litter-mates: Cosmo (VIM001) and Elwood (VIM002). All three of them survived to adulthood. When Granny was eight she passed away due to unknown causes. McDonald was the oldest female, but the competition between her two younger sisters Iris and Meadow was fierce. One week after Granny's death, McDonald finally took over the Ingalls. The family had a total of 17 members. The first thing she needed to do was find a mate, but her father Chaz was still the dominant male and didn't seem to want to give up his position. Chaz's brother Stuart (VRGM010) decided to overthrow him and he became the dominant male. Since it was McDonald's uncle breeding was possible. Meadow and Iris had a mix litter of seven pups (six survived) on June 18th. McDonald would go on to give birth on June 25th (one week later) to five pups (three of them were predated). Iris and Meadow were evicted five weeks later when McDonald was pregnant again, they would go on to be predated. McDonald gave birth to five pups (three were predated). She mated with a roving male from the Amerson Mob and fell pregnant. On November 26th of that year, she gave birth to her third litter of the year, to a total of three pups. Two weeks after their birth the Topaz Mob led by Mila, McDonald's aunt, killed the pups. In 2011, McDonald would be pregnant a total of four times (two abortions and two successful litters) to a total of ten pups, two of which didn't survive. During this year she also evicted her three younger sisters: Lotis, Paisley, and Pixie. The three would go on to form the Crystal Mob which would become their biggest rivals. In 2013 the Crystal Mob chased the Ingalls out of half of their territory. The next few years was filled with pups and evictions and many Meerkat rovings. McDonald is still alive in the Ingalls Mob and recently gave birth. '''Mates: '''Stuart, Squeak, Peanut, Austin, and Grinch '''First Litter born on June 25, 2010, Fathered by Stuart Alexane (VIF010), Ronaldo (VIM012), Baywatch (VIF011), VIM013, and VIF012 Second Litter born on September 10, 2010, Fathered by Stuart Zombie (VIM014), Mexicana (VIF013), VIM015, VIF014, and VIM016 Third Litter born on November 26, 2010, Fathered by Squeak Amerson VIF015, VIM017, and VIF016 Fourth Litter born April 12, 2011, Fathered by Stuart Death Biter (VIM018) and Kill Joy (VIF017) Fifth Litter born September 13, 2011, Fathered by Stuart Australia (VIM019), England (VM020), and Spain (VIM021) Sixth Litter born on February 2, 2012, Fathered by Peanut Topaz T-Shirt (VIM022) and Rose Gun (VIF018) Seventh Litter born on July 9, 2012, Fathered by Stuart Mongoose (VIM023), Bam (VIF019), Banded Brother (VIM024) Eighth Litter born on March 15, 2013, Fathered by Stuart Foster (VIM025), Estelle (VIF020), and VIM026 Ninth Litter born on August 16, 2013, Fathered by Stuart Jessa (VIF021), VIM027, and VIM028 Tenth Litter born on April 18, 2014, Fathered by Austin Topaz Zero Hero (VIM029), Twaimz (VIM030), and VIF022 Eleventh Litter born on September 19, 2014, Fathered by Stuart Brink (VIM031), Extinction (VIF023), and Strangle (VIM032) Twelfth Litter born on March 1, 2015, Fathered by Stuart Megan (VIF024), Friday (VIM033), and Baby Beauty (VIF025) Thirteenth Litter born on August 2, 2015, Fathered by Grinch Bikini Bottom Jumbo Shrimp (VIM034), VIF026, VIM035 Fourteenth Litter born on May 10, 2016, Fathered by Stuart Vexter (VIM036), Lolly Pop (VIF027), Dakota (VIM037), and Tattie Toe (VIF028) Fifteenth Litter born on August 9, 2016, Fathered by Stuart Bernard (VIM038), Nightcore (VIM039), and Egyptian Arabic (VIF029) Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats